SORROWS OF THE FORGOTTEN
by makacatori
Summary: Naruto lays unconscious in the hospital a week after Sasuke’s attempted defection. Sasuke and Neji leave with their 2sensei on a long training trip. Soon Naruto is apprenticed to a mysterious sensei named Koori. Watch as they grow and fall in love. YAOI
1. Prologue: Of farewells and Resolve

**SORROWS OF THE FORGOTTEN - rewritten** by makacatori

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: YAOI (meaning boy X boy) Rated T for cursing, minor violence and kissing. This story may be rated higher later. Sakura bashing, OOC, AU (Self explanatory), and a few Original Characters. Also I gave people, who don't have them, bloodline limits, and to those who already have them I gave two or three (look below for them).

Summary: As Naruto lays unconscious in the hospital a week after Sasuke's attempted defection, Sasuke and Neji leave with Kakashi and Jiraiya on a six year training trip. Soon Naruto is apprenticed to a mysterious sensei named Koori. Watch as these two young men grow into powerful shinobi and fall in love. YAOI

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Sakura and Neji/Tenten

A/N: So I decided to rewrite this because damn I was just not satisfied. The first chapter is pretty much the same, but the next chapters are different. The outline is different as well. I will cut training short and returned the two characters sooner so I could bring them back for a prophecy… yeah weird huh? Anyways, here are some fundamental changes:

1. Naruto and Sasuke's teammate is Neji not Sakura

**Teams are:**

Hayate: Kakashi- Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

Kurenai- Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Kiba

Asuma- Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Tenten

Gai- Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino

Also Sasuke saw Neji as his rival until Naruto defeated Neji in the Chuunin exams and Itachi came after Naruto instead of him. Orochimaru doesn't want Sasuke for his Sharingan, but his Dead Bone Pulse and Kumorimetsuki combination.

2.** Bloodline Limits:**

_Uchiha Kaguya-Hyuga Sasuke_- The Sharingan, The Byakugan and the dead bone pulse. He calls the combination of Sharingan and Byakugan, Kumorimetsuki (Shadow eyes)

_Hyuga Kaguya Neji-_ The Byakugan and dead bone pulse

_Morino Uchiha Orochimaru_- The Sharingan

_Morino-Uchiha Aburame Ibiki_- A dormant Sharingan (Orochimaru is his father)

_Hatake Kaguya Kakashi_- The dead bone pulse and from Obito the Sharingan

_Haruno Hyuga Sakura_- The Hyoton and the Byakugan

_Hyuga Haruno Hanabi_- The Byakugan and Hyoton

_Kazama Nara-Uchiha Naruto_- The Iron Sand and the Sharingan

The Hyoton- Haku's bloodline limit

The Dead Bone Pulse- Kimimaro's bloodline limit

The Sharingan- The Uchiha bloodline limit

The Byakugan- The Hyugas bloodline limit

Iron Sand- Suna's Third Kazekage's bloodline limit (And I'm making this a bloodline limit when it's not)

The group awakens these bloodline limits at various times, for instance Ibiki never awakens his Sharingan, while Hanabi and Sakura both have the Byakugan and Hyoton since they were born, Sasuke awoke his Sharingan in the mission in the Land of Wave… you'll just have to read to learn more.

**PROLOGUE**

Of Farewells and Resolve

_**A week after Sasuke's attempted defection**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke hovered over the unconscious form on Naruto in the hospital bed. "I know you can't hear me right now Naruto… but even though you can't hear me I'm going to tell you something, I know it's silly of me. Naruto thank you. Thank you for saving my life and my sanity. I was so lost…"

Sasuke broke down in a sob and then hugged the still form on Naruto, "I can't say it… how do I say it… A story! I'll tell you a story like my mom always told me. Okay, Naruto _there was once a horrible boy, who everyone praised and loved, but all he ever did was hate and hurt others. He had a dark soul twisted by pain and agony. His family, his hope and dreams killed by his older brother. And he made it his life's purpose to kill the murderer bringing justice to the criminal. He would hurt anyone in his way. He was hungry for power and death. And thus he did not live, but became a pale shadow, calloused and jaded._

_And then there was boy who was kind, generous and beautiful, but everyone hated him and was cruel to him. And while this boy was also pained by a twisted reality, every day he would wake with a smile on his face… But that was the mask he wore, the mask he wore to save his sanity. In reality the beautiful boy felt the pain of the entire village. The boy clung to a slowly diminishing hope that one day he would find someone who would care about him. _

_The dark boy would see the beautiful boy and curse him, not knowing that the boy had a life in which his pain out weighed the dark boy's. The dark boy soon grew envious of the boy's blissful ignorance. He cursed the boy for his innocence. He accused him of stupidity and weakness… He was too wrapped up in his own sorrows that he did not see that the beautiful boy cared for him and tried his hardest to show him that they were alike. But as the dark haired boy pushed him away and sought power and vengeance thus the beautiful boy grew weak of heart. _

_The day came when the beautiful boy's physical power challenged the dark boy and the dark boy would not let this be. How could this idiot boy who did not feel pain deserve so much power, the dark boy thought. The boy's jealousy grew and then he broke. He sought a promised power that would've eventually destroyed him. The beautiful boy ran after the dark boy and battled him attempting for the last time to show him the pain they shared and the love and power they could have together. Because the beautiful boy cared so deeply about the dark boy, he let that boy hurt him. As he plunged death into the beautiful boy's chest, the dark haired boy realized his mistake. Believing his only true friend was dead by his hand, he attempted to take his own life, almost succeeding._

_Five days later he awoke to find himself alone, the beautiful boy lay unresponsive in the bed down the hall. The boy lived, but his pain had surely grown. And the dark haired boy couldn't face him, so he asked their Hokage to send him away and she granted this. So for the last time in what would be many years, the dark haired boy went to the beautiful boy and looked down on his face and said… I want to tell you a story…_" Sasuke took an agonizing breath.

"Dobe, the dark haired boy was me and you were the beautiful boy. Because you're the most beautiful thing in my eyes…. I love you moron," He bent over Naruto and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead, "Dobe, I love you, but I can't look at you until I can see the world without hate. Because then I can really see just how beautiful you are. I will now live to protect you, my only precious person. I'll be leaving for at least six years… Neji's coming as well. Our sensei will be Jiraiya and Kakashi… I hope you can still after all of this care for me… Because I know I will always love you and only you." Sasuke left the room.

Naruto murmured in his sleep… "I love you too teme." Unfortunately Naruto would only remember it all as a dream. A dream he would wish was real.

_**Four hours later**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke and Neji departed Konoha quickly and silently with their two sensei Hatake Kakashi and the Toad Sanin Jiraiya. One must question why Jiraiya accompanied Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi on this training journey. Simple, at the moment Sasuke's safety was a greater threat and the only person who could match Orochimaru's power was Jiraiya. However, this was not all, Jiraiya had gained a new respect for the last Uchiha after overhearing the boy telling Naruto a story. Sasuke had a good head on his shoulders and now he would become strong. Not in terms of jutsus, but where it really mattered… in his heart.

_**Six days later**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto stood before the fifth Hokage, tears of unadulterated elation pouring down his cheeks. He had been adopted! Adopted of all things! Ibiki his new father and Baa-Chan blinked as Naruto threw himself at Ibiki and grasping him around the middle hugged him. Immediately strong arms encased him. He had finally found someone who cared.


	2. The Training and Revelations

**SORROWS OF THE FORGOTTEN** **- rewritten** by makacatori

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: See first chapter + Not beta'ed will be soon though

Summary: As Naruto lays unconscious in the hospital a week after Sasuke's attempted defection, Sasuke and Neji leave with Kakashi and Jiraiya on a six year training trip. Soon Naruto is apprenticed to a mysterious sensei named Koori. Watch as these young men grow into powerful shinobi and fall in love. YAOI

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto, Lee/Sakura and Neji/Tenten

**CHAPTER ONE**

The Training and Revelations

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Six Months later – with Sasuke and Neji_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

SASUKE'S POV

It was a grueling six months, Jiraiya and Kakashi had created an intimidating routine for us. The first step in getting more powerful was to build our control and expand our chakra reserves. They had us doing the tree walking exercise until we could do it in our sleep. They pushed us to spend hours on top of moving bodies of water with weights on. They worked our physical endurance to impossible rates, our speed increased ten fold and our strength began to grow. At first this all seemed trivial and a waste of time, but the memory of Naruto lying still on the hospital bed motivated me. I must become stronger in order to protect the person I love. And indeed I did grow stronger. Naruto's face was always there driving me forward.

Jiraiya apprenticed me to a Samurai and sword smith and I soon learned to wield twin swords. I created my own swords. A black thin blade with a black and red grip etched with a roaring dragon, this blade symbolized to me loyalty, duty and strength. The second blade was also a thin black blade, but possessed and red and orange grip etched with purring panther this sword symbolized to me, my passions and faith. I wore my blades tied to my back in black leather loops.

I had long ago forsaken my Uchiha crest in favor of remaining unknown. I know wore a tight white t-shirt, black shorts, white bandages around my shins and black Shinobi sandals. I wore my forehead protector looped in my belt.

Neji had also changed his wardrobe to a loose green tank top, black shorts and black bandages around his arms and shins, black Shinobi sandals and his Hitai-ate tied around his neck.

I have stopped being self-conscious and wore the glasses I needed for reading. The first time Kakashi had seen them he laughed. Luckily Jiraiya shut him up with a well aimed kick. Jiraiya then told me that wearing my glasses gave me a look of maturity. If I were to think of it in a symbolic way, he said it was like I was admitting that weaknesses exist in the world, that there were some things you couldn't change. He told me that was the greatest strength. I told him "My greatest strength is not that I've accepted my weakness, but that I have the incredible will to always strive to correct my weakness in order to protect my precious person, my greatest strength…" _Naruto_.

Soon after learning the art of the sword, Jiraiya began to teach me seals, while Kakashi began to teach me how to control my elements (**A/N:** Fire and Lightning if U don't know). I worked with Jiraiya to create a style of fighting that use Naruto's and Neji's bloodline limits with mine. And yes Naruto did possess a blood limit. It shocked me how much Naruto kept hidden and how much was hidden from us. Kazama Nara-Uchiha Naruto, my precious person and my third cousin was truly remarkable.

There was so much I didn't know about Naruto. For example, Japanese wasn't Naruto's first language. For six years Naruto was raised in a retired ninja/monk's temple that only spoke Latin. He was whisked away from his first home, when an uprising slaughter twenty monks and he was almost sold to the Orochimaru and the Akatsuki for the profit. Naruto had struggled to read, write and speak Japanese so everyone had written him off as the dead last. Not understanding that he couldn't comprehend what everyone was saying and only knowing a limited amount of expressions. Tsunade recently discovered this and with Ibiki was working to correct this if Jiraiya's contacts were truthful. Which we must assume is true, since Jiraiya could be a very intimidating figure, especially when Naruto's well fair was concerned and so could I.

But back to business, Jiraiya and I were working on creating a permanent seal which would be tattooed to my chest that would allow me to perform genjutsu and ninjutsu without hand seals. So that Itachi's Sharingan could not copy my techniques.

Kakashi also worked me to be able to manipulate Lightening and fire in its raw form. I with the help of both Jiraiya and Kakashi began to develop my own elemental techniques.

Neji was creating a new style to the gentle fist, utilizing Gai's taijutsu, his chakra element (lightning) and seals. Jiraiya and Neji created a seal to channel his element unconsciously from his finger tips into his opponent's body. It would be tattooed to each palm. He also learned to wielded two daggers and steal wires. He could channel his lightning element down this wire electrocuting anything bound in it.

From this technique I created my own in which I channel my lightning element all over my body or down my sword. Neji and I preformed these techniques with relative ease, being that our sensei had built up our reserves.

And so time went by and every day I grew more hopeful, more powerful and more devoted to protect those I loved… Naruto.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Six months later – with Naruto**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

NARUTO'S POV

My training was strenuous both mentally and physically. My father began to teach me Japanese, expressing its importance. I'm not that dumb, I know it's important. I know it was my road block, but I couldn't bring myself to put a burden on anyone, least of all Iruka my academy teacher. Ibiki was a good teacher and I have been recorded in the temple to be an exponential student. My father was astounded by the sheer about of Knowledge I possessed. In my mother tongue, which he surprisingly spoke, I explained mathematics, science and philosophy to him. I am not exaggerating, when I say he was horrified at how little education he had compared to me.

And then I learned of my lineage and blood limit. I am the son of the martyr, Arashi Kazama, the Yondaime and Nara-Uchiha Reshe. I did not wish to live in my inherited estate. I only removed my birth father's library, to my father's house. As soon as I grasped the fundamentals of Japanese and developed my skills, I began to study my blood limits and my family's jutsus. Tsunade allowed me to access the Hokage's files on the Sharingan, though I have yet to awaken it. I also possess the Iron sand and am slowly learning to control it. My father's family originated in Suna and was descendant from the third Kazekage's family.

Ibiki and Tsunade finished a piece of Jiraiya's work and placed it on me. Which accelerated a complete mergence of Kyuubi and me, his soul was exorcised. I was by no mean immortal, but I did gain the source of all his chakra. Surprisingly his power sprung from human emotions, so humanity constantly fed my power. There were physical alterations, the most noticeable changes were that my iris turned purple starting a pale purple around the pupil and slowly becoming a deep royal purple at the rim. My pupils became cat-like and elongated canines, much like the Inuzuka family's teeth. My hair became curly and a golden brown in color. I now wear it to my shoulders. When I am sweaty it sticks out at funny angles, but when it's dry it's extremely fluffy and silky. My skin is very tan almost gold in color. Funny how my lack of observations would bite me in the butt… the Kyuubi was female. My body, while still male gained a delicate effeminate frame. I have long shapely thin legs, a slight waist-line and narrow thin shoulders. My lips are a pale pink and full, I have long eyelashes and the shape of my face is very cat-like. It became quite disconcerting as I was constantly mistaken for a girl.

Now that I could utilize my blood limit and Kyuubi's chakra, my chakra control was so precise and controlled that it was frightening, considering the amount of chakra that inhabits my being. I must confess, I am still learning the basics and in no way could I defend myself from an S-class criminal, but I could easily make a low Jounin.

Because of the threat of the Akatsuki, I am not allowed to leave the village until I am able to defend myself and have learned all I can. In six more months I will be traveling with a mysterious sensei called Koori that Tsunade has contacted. Before I leave, I must master my wind affinity with the Kage Bushin no jutsu and start on my earth and fire elements. Tsunade is showing me some basic healing properties, but being Hokage is a very time consuming profession.

… During all of this hectic and chaotic new life, I find myself feeling so alone. Most of all I feel incomplete. I feel incomplete without him… Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_One year later – with Sasuke and Neji_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

NEJI'S POV

Sasuke and I have worked ourselves to the limit. We train every day to create larger reserves and have more endurance. By now our progress would make us both high Jounin in chakra and endurance. Kakashi struggles to keep up with us and has to confess that he'd better join us in our exercises or be surpassed sooner than expected. Sasuke does not utilize his Sharingan often as he is determined to understand the principal behind a jutsu instead of just copying it like a monkey. That way he can break down a jutsu, find its weaknesses and improve it.

Jiraiya has started us on high academic education training 'to progress our minds' he said. At first I was sure Sasuke would complain, but then we went quiet and his eyes gained a far-away look before he agreed. He's been doing that for the past year. I've been meaning to ask him why he does that, but I always put it off. Come to think of it, he also does that when Jiraiya reads news about our teammate.

From what we hear, Naruto has full control of the Iron Sand and has been invited by Gaara to Suna to spar whenever he likes. Fighting bloodline limit against demon should be very entertaining. When the messenger described the fight he could barely get a word out he was so excited, it went something like this: "And huge waves of sand… LIKE AN OCEAN. Sand pouring from the sky like a hurricane and whirlpools, invisible hands controlling the sand… WE HAD TO SIT TWO MILES AWAY to watch!" It was very difficult to understand him, but we got the picture. Immediately Sasuke began to pester Kakashi to help him develop a way to fight in a formation with Naruto's bloodline limit and I was happy to help.

In the past I would have never dreamt that Naruto could be so powerful, but he just keeps proving me wrong. He's our teammate and I'm proud of him and awed by him. But trouble surrounds him, now that he has been completely merged with Kyuubi the Akatsuki have been experiment in mind control and Orochimaru has shown interest in making Naruto his subordinate. Though he still desperately wants Sasuke.

Sasuke recently received both a disturbing and enlightening surprise. His mother was not Uchiha Mikoto, Itachi's mother, as he had been told. His mother was my Aunt, Kaguya-Hyuga Ayme, so we are cousins. He has developed a new dojutsu he has dubbed Kumorimetsuki (Shadow eyes). Shadow eyes are potentially even more powerful than the Sharingan and Byakugan.

He has the ability to see how Chakra is used in a technique and duplicate it, even if it is not this chakra element so far as we can determine he has the power over Lightning, Fire, Water and Earth. He says wind is too hard, since it need more subtle manipulation, where the others need power. For instance Lightning needs speed, fire needs strong emotions and lots of chakra, earth needs solidity and lots of chakra and finally water need concentration to extend the chakra like a plane. Wind is too subtle for his chakra form and he can't change it without disrupting the other forms.

The Kumorimetsuki also has the power to reroute his chakra to match other's patterns, he recreated the Rasengan easily. Manipulating raw chakra is like child's play for him now. He still has the ability to copy the three ninja arts and he has no difficulty seeing through illusions. However his three hundred and fifty-nine degree views has only 268 degrees, but in those 268 degrees he has limitless sight. If he is blocked by obstructions he has the ability to see through or around them without moving or expending any more chakra. His view of the human chakra system in non-existent, rather he sees the heat from organs. With the knowledge gentle fist he's developed a fighting style to use his heat sensing abilities to block off organs. This is potentially far more dangerous that the Byakugan.

I have recently developed my mother's and Aunt's Dead Bone Pulse, where I can grow bones faster and harder than humanly possible. I can also remove my bones and re-grow them. Sasuke might also develop this bloodline limit, since this bloodline limit is not a dojutsu, it does not create a completely new bloodline limit. Rather I have two bloodline limits. With Sasuke's, Kakashi's and Jiraiya's held I have developed a new style of fighting using both my now completed new style of the gentle fist and my second bloodline limit. Sasuke is working into our battle strategies my second bloodline limit and his 'possible' third.

Not only have I been training in the gentle fist, my lightning element, making original kantons, now like Sasuke I'm studying seals. I've created at least four more to place on my body. What gave me the biggest shock of my life was when I discovered that Hiashi had won an argument to make me the clan Heir's guard and to remove my cage bird seal. He sent instructions to Jiraiya how to remove my cage bird seal. Unfortunately I also discovered through my research that each Hyuga member has a different form of the Cage bird seal corresponding with our level of power and intelligence. It was wonderful to have it off of me and I swear I will protect my older cousin with my life. I will begin my duties immediately after I return.

Back to the four seals, one seal on the back of my neck is make sure my body can never be possessed (I have also placed this on Sasuke and sent a copy to Ibiki to place on Naruto and my family) the other two seals store medical energy to speed up recovery of wounds. It is like the Godaime Hokage's seal, but without the negative results. These two seals are placed on each of my biceps. The fourth seal is a summoning contract with hawks. Sasuke was also gifted by a summoning contract to wolves. Both of them were presented to us by twin sensei that had wondered into our camp wounded and traded education for safety. And so we learned from them. Emery and Eric are foreign shinobi from the village hidden in the blizzard. They are good men though they sometimes side with the wrong side of the law.

Jiraiya had been meaning to have Naruto sign his toad summoning scroll, but had been so focused on beating how to use the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto that he had completely forgotten about it by the time. Recently we found out Naruto already has a family summoning scroll, that Jiraiya had been unaware of. He did remember however that Naruto's father had mentioned that a family summoning contract in his family had been in his words 'very selective' at the time Jiraiya had no idea what that meant, but now he had an inkling.

As so our training continues and we are growing above and beyond all expectations.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**One year later – with Naruto**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

NARUTO'S POV

One year, one year without my teammates. I wonder how they are doing. Their progress reports a fantastic, but they're not what I want to hear. I want to know if Sasuke still mad from the curse seal. How he's taking being forced back… whether he hates me. Neji I wonder if he still resents my power… I wonder and I worry. However soon I won't have the time within a month's time Koori-sensei will be here and we will begin our journey. Tsunade said Koori is a slave driver and will push my abilities to the extreme. I received the seal from Neji and it's now proudly tattooed on my neck. Ha! Take that Orochimaru!

I'm astounded by both of their progress however. This is a list of my teammate's accomplishments:

Hyuga Kaguya Neji

1. A new Style of the gentle fist. It is a combination Gentle fist/Byakugan, Gai's taijutsu. His lightning element and his bloodline limit the Dead bone pulse

2. He was recently tested and received the rank of seals master, which even Jiraiya never even finished

3. He can Summon hawks

4. He's studied advance academics including languages (Particularly my mother language) and mathematics

5. He's studying kenjutsu now

6. He's proficient as a medic Nin

Uchiha Kaguya-Hyuga Sasuke

1. Sasuke has developed and now fully controls both his Sharingan and Kumorimetsuki, his dead bone pulse has just activated.

2. He's created a style of taijutsu for his bloodline limit Kumorimetsuki involving hitting veins and parts of organs

3. He can now do ninjutsu and genjutsu without hand seals

4. He can utilize four elements instead of two or three

5. He's on Jiraiya's level with seals

6. His ninjutsu is on par with Kakashi's

There more, but I can hardly think of it all. Now I must go summon Rebeck to speak about Koori with him. This is a family secret, but my family, the Kazama, command the elemental and compass dragons. Only our blood can soak into the contract. How does it remain a secret with over sixty foot dragons? Easy they're invisible. Rebeck is the master dragon and my mentor. He's been teaching me the old magic of the Kazamas.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**One Year and One Month later – with Naruto **_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Koori-sensei is a peculiar man, but I like him. He has the same almond shaped purple eyes I do and like I am he is very effeminate though he is slightly more masculine than I, but he has butt length silky white hair. He wears worn, padded and patched brown leather pants, a green sleeveless turtleneck, and brown archery guards on his forearms, flexible and well cushioned brown knee high leather boots with flat soles. He also has a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. His kunai pouch is strapped to his right leg and a sword is strapped to his right hip. Koori-sensei is soft spoken and kind. We are setting out tomorrow to see all of the Shinobi nations and even beyond those. Rebeck says that he will speak with Koori-sensei about our training, a thing that will be very strenuous to do for he but become visible to do so. I tried to dissuade Rebeck, but he insisted, oh well.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Four years and eight months later – with Konoha and Tsunade_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

TSUNADE'S POV

The boys should be back within the months. Well I expect Sasuke and Neji, I'm unsure about Naruto. Koori still needs to training him in _THAT_ style, but so far he's making even more progress than his teammates. The reports are good. All three have taken the Jounin test though at different times. Sasuke won the Jounin exam, Neji came out second. Naruto won his exam. The Akatsuki attacked, but Naruto and Koori beat them off killing Sasori and Deidara. Orochimaru has been permanently disabled by both Sasuke and Neji. Orochimaru can no longer switch bodies, Neji sealed him into his current one.

As to the teams in Konoha, they are all progressing nicely though not as fast as team seven. Haruno Hyuga Sakura and her half sister Hyuga Haruno Hanabi are both Jounin now. Sakura is a medic Nin, while Hanabi has stylized her own fighting style utilizing her bloodline limit the Hyoton and the Byakugan. Both put up a challenging fight. There was the fight dubbed 'The Ice Grave Desert', where with their combined forces drew up to water under the sand and turned encased their adversaries in ice until they died of hypothermia. It was legendry!

Kiba is also doing well, though his somewhat lacking in finesse. He's a Chuunin.

Shikamaru and Tenten are ANBU and Shikamaru is being considered for the position of Hokage. He's an admirable ANBU captain. He lost his troublesome ways in wake of the Sasuke's attempted defection incident and has been more active… maybe even energetic if I'm willing to push it. His strengths in ninjutsu and genjutsu have grow as has his intelligence, backed by three Sanin he would be something terrifying in the ninja world.

Tenten developed an unusual ability to shape raw metal with her mind. She can control metal in any shape or form it is truly amazing.

Chouji is an academy teacher and Lee is a Jounin-sensei teaching 'disabled' Shinobi. Ino is a Jounin and is Ibiki's prized assistant. Shino is the head of the Trackers in the Hunter Nin division. He's proving a great adversary. All in all, this generation is perhaps the best produced.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC - _makacatori_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hope you enjoyed this rendition of 'Sorrows of the Forgotten'! Please review! Oh and the next chapter comes to Neji and Sasuke's return. I designated this chapter the training chapter… well thanks for reading.

-Makacatori


End file.
